conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Public holidays in Sierra
Public Federal Statutory Observances Festivals School | holiday_name=Public holidays in Sierra | nickname= | significance= | observedby= Government of Sierra Provincial, state, and areal governments Territorial governments Local governments Sierrans | scheduling= | duration = | frequency = | mdy = yes | celebrations = | type = National }} Public holidays in Sierra are predominantly determined and controlled by the private sector, although several major public holidays overlap with federal holidays and statutory holidays, the latter of which requires businesses to provide paid leave or premium payment to its workers on such days. Generally speaking, holidays occur during the work week (from Monday to Friday), although no level of government in the Kingdom enforces mandatory or compulsory observance of any holiday within the private sector, and has allowed businesses to choose whether to observe a particular holiday or not. Major celebrations including and tends to see the most widespread observances nationwide, with over 90% of businesses providing paid time off during such days. Federal holidays are holidays of which government facilities and institutions must close (including but not limited to, schools, post offices, and DMVs), whereas statutory holidays are holidays in which private businesses are obligated to make special accommodations to workers. If a statutory holiday falls on a weekend, the Friday before or Monday after such holiday must be treated by the business as a day of observance, either by providing its workers paid time off or premium pay. Federal observances are days where both public and private sector facilities and services continue to operate, and are simply days of commemoration and recognition of various topics, activities, or events. A number of holidays are not federally or provincially recognized, and are not typically paid days off by businesses, but are nonetheless still widely celebrated, including the and . In addition to national holidays, there are numerous holidays celebrated at the provincial, state, areal, and territorial level, including statutory holidays or observances not covered by the federal government. Although major Christian holidays are officially observed, some Sierrans may take days off and may be compensated by their employers in order to observe their own religious holidays. Similar to federal observances, there are also dozens of informal, commemorative, and ceremonial days which are no necessarily observed, but continue to be recognized by many Sierrans, and are generally opportunities to raise awareness or express appreciation towards a particular niche interest or group. History Most of the modern holidays celebrated in Sierra were introduced by settlers from the former . The major Christian holidays, and , were consecrated and established as official holidays in California, the predecessor of Sierra. Prior to Californian rule, Sierra had been a territory of Mexico, and before even Mexico, , the both of which were predominantly , the latter of which celebrated a significant number of religious feasts and festivities that were continued under Mexico, and the Californio community in California. By the time of Sierra's establishment, mostly Protestant Anglo-Americans outnumbered the Spanish-speaking Catholic Californios by 3:1, and the government of Sierra was primarily made up of the Anglo-Americans, thereby preventing the inclusion of the Catholic-based holidays into the federal calendar. Although federal holidays were initially applied to only public institutions, many businesses allowed its employees to celebrate the holidays without penalty, although only some provided appropriate compensation. The first uniquely Sierran holiday promulgated was Constitution Day, which was held on November 28, the commemorative anniversary of the ratification of the Constitution of 1858 and the creation of the Kingdom of Sierra. Constitution Day was officially established in 1862, four years after the event. In an effort to promote "patriotism and civic nationalism", the Sierran government introduced Independence Day, Labor Day, Veterans' Day, and the King's Birthday as official public holidays in 1878 after the conclusion of the Sierran Civil War, and created a subclass of holidays known as statutory, requiring businesses provide time off for its employees on designated holidays, or pay those who worked on such days , and twice the standard wage for work. Provincial and local governments also created their own holidays, such as Republic Day in the Styxie provinces (which continues to be held on April 13, which celebrates the day Isaiah Landon delivered the Bernheim Address, and called to arms a republican rebellion), and encouraged the observance among civilians and government officials alike. Schools and post offices were required to close on such days, print media promoted the celebration of such holidays through sponsored articles and advertising, even providing advice on how to properly celebrate, and local government officials were instructed to solicit residents to celebrate during the holidays, in an effort to increase public turnout. Overview Federal and statutory holidays Federal holidays are days which all non-essential government facilities and institutions are required to observe, by closing on such days, and all federal employees are paid regardless of them working or not on that day. There are a total of eight federal holidays, with half of them occurring during between the months of November and January during the height of the Sierran winter holiday season. The following holidays listed are federal holidays: * *Remembrance Day *Independence Day *Labor Day *Sierra (Constitution) Day * * * Federal holidays have often been erroneously interchanged with statutory holidays, which, although does overlap with federal holiday designations, is in fact, only applicable to private sector businesses and institutions. Statutory holidays require that employers either allow its workers to have a paid day off if they choose to observe the holiday, or to pay workers at a rate who opt to work in lieu of celebrating the holiday. Unlike federal holidays, if a statutory holiday falls on a weekend, businesses must treat the preceding Friday or following Monday of the holiday as though the statutory holiday fell on such date. For example, if Christmas were to fall on a Saturday of a particular year, businesses would be obliged to allow its workers time off, or increased pay on either the day before Christmas (Friday), or the Monday after. There are a total of nine holidays, which are as follows: * * *Labor Day *Election Day *Sierra (Constitution) Day * * * * In addition to federal and statutory days, there are a number of days where the public display of the flag and other national standards are encouraged, usually due to the national significance of the holiday to Sierran history or traditions. The display or flying of flags on flag days is not mandatory, and private individuals and businesses are free to display or fly national flags whenever, as there are no legally binding statutes regarding private use of the flag. However, many civilians tend to observe such days designating flag use, and may display them in a manner endorsed by the unofficial Flag Code. Holidays which carry the flag day designation are the following: *Prime Ministers' Day *Remembrance Day *Jacobites' Day *Armed Forces' Day *White Rose Day *Independence Day *Her Majesty's Birthday *Labor Day *Victory Day *Patriot Day *Preservation Day *Election Day *Inauguration Day *Sierra (Constitution) Day Commonly observed nonlegal holidays In addition to federal and statutory holidays, there is a considerable amount of other holidays, known as nonlegal holidays, which are commonly observed by the Sierran public. Most of these holidays celebrated are tied to, or have origins from distinct ethnic, cultural, or religious communities, with some being celebrated universally nationwide. For most of these holidays, businesses generally do not allow workers paid time off, nor is it commonly expected, with notable exceptions. The following nonlegal holidays are celebrated, and organized in chronological order in accordance to the : * (1st day of the 1st month of the Chinese calendar; between late January and early February) * (February 14) * (always a day preceding , the official start of the season) * (March 17) * (April 1) * (April 22) * (May 5) * (Second Sunday of May) *White Rose Day (June 10) * (June 12) * (Third Sunday of June) * (15th day of the 8th month of the Chinese calendar; between late September and early October) * (October 31) * (October 31) * (November 1) * (begins on the 25th day of the 3rd month of the Jewish calendar; mid-December) * (December 26 through January 1) Provincial, state, areal, and territorial holidays Apache *All federal holidays *Navajo Mountain Chant (Last nine days of winter; cultural) *Navajo Night Chant (Nine days during the late fall or early winter; varies) Bénieîle *All federal holidays except Remembrance Day, Sierran Independence Day, and Sierra Day *Custom Chief's Day (March 5) *Good Friday (Friday before Easter) *Easter Monday (Monday after Easter Sunday) *Labor Day (May 1) *Ascension Day (May 5) *Assumption Day (August 15) *Unity Day (November 29) Cancún *All federal holidays except Remembrance Day, Sierran Independence Day, and Constitution Day * (January 6) *Liberation Day (February 9) *Good Friday (Friday before Easter) *Easter Sunday (date varies; March/April) *Easter Monday (Monday after Easter) * (November 1-2) *Day of the Virgin of Guadalupe (December 12) * (December 16-24) Central Valley *All federal holidays * Day (March 31) *Republic Day (April 13) *Ulysses Perry Day (May 9) *Farmers Day (Second Monday of October) Channel Islands *All federal holidays *Discovery Day (February 11) *Good Friday (Friday before Easter Sunday) *Easter Monday (Monday after Easter Sunday) * (39 days after Easter Sunday) * (50 days after Easter Sunday) * (August 15) * (November 1) *Bougainville Day (November 12) * (November 25) Clark *All federal holidays *Clark Day (May 15) *Liberty Day (July 4) Cornerstone *All federal holidays *Cinco de Mayo (May 5) *Founders' Day (Friday after November 27 or Constitution Day in lieu of Prime Ministers' Day) East Leewards *All federal holidays * (March 26) * (June 11) Emery *All federal holidays * (July 24) Eureka *All federal holidays *Silver Day (May 10) *Buckaroo Day (July 21) *John H. Kinkead Day (December 10) Flagstaff *All federal holidays *Grand Canyon Day (February 26) *Poncio Salinas Day (April 14) Gilbert and Ellice Islands *All federal holidays except Remembrance Day, Independence Day, and Sierra Day *Health Day (April 19) *Gospel Day (July 11) *Unimwane (Elderly Men) Day (July 15) *Unaine (Elderly Women) Day (July 16) *Human Rights and Peace Day (December 11) Gold Coast Hawaii Honolulu Imperial Inland Empire Iron Juab Kamehameha Pacífico Norte Pacífico Sur Plumas Rapa Nui Reno San Francisco San Joaquin Santa Clara Shasta Sierran Samoa Sonora Tahoe Wasatch Washumko West Leewards Yucatán Zion Proposed holidays Holidays on non-work days Other observances See also *Culture of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Culture of Sierra